A conventional box sealing machine includes a pair of spacedly disposed upright frame members, a support platform mounted between the upright frame members, and an upper adhesive tape unit and a lower adhesive tape unit disposed respectively above and below the support platform. After an upper adhesive tape and a lower adhesive tape are loaded respectively on the upper adhesive tape unit and the lower adhesive tape unit, a box placed on the support platform may be conveyed through the upper and lower adhesive tapes to seal the top and bottom sides of the box using the adhesive tapes.
However, when the conventional box sealing machines of the above-mentioned type are packaged and transported, inconveniences can occur because the bulky volumes of the upright frame members and the support platform occupy considerably large spaces in packaging and transporting tools and produce difficulties in transporting operations.